ATTACK ON PHOBIA
by Raja Kadal
Summary: Saat phobophobia, triskaidekaphobia, stygiophobia, uranophobia, dan blabla—phobia lainnya bersatu merubah klub manga menjadi ultimate pusat rehabilitasi fobia—RIVAILLE BISA APA HAH? Warning inside.


Gawat.

.

.

Kepala Sekolah berencana menghapuskan klub _manga_ dari daftar kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di sekolah dengan alasan anggota klub _manga_ terlalu sedikit. Jumlah minimal anggota di setiap klub adalah 7 orang.

Sampai detik ini klub _manga_ hanya mempunyai tiga orang anggota. Tragis—kalau tidak mau dibilang sial.

Rivaille merupakan ketua klub _manga_ yang terkenal dengan wajahnya yang datar dan otaknya yang jenius—saking jeniusnya, ia tidak bisa mengumpulkan anggota lebih dari tiga orang. Kasihan memang.

"Apa menurutmu _junior-junior_ kita tahun ini bisa diandalkan?" tanya Rivaille pada Hanji malas-malasan. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang klub_ manga_.

"Apa boleh buat? Tahun kemarin kita hanya mendapatkan satu anggota botak seperti biksu dan bertingkah seperti monyet, 'kan? Tahun ini kita harus dapat setidaknya, orang normal." balas Hanji sambil mengunyah dua donat sekaligus. Hanji tidak menyadari bahwa alasan sebenarnya tinggal satu anggota—cuma bocah biksu itu yang mampu bertahan dari siksaan Hanji.

"Maksudmu Connie Springer? Aku cukup suka dengan bocah itu, dia 2 centimeter lebih pendek dari—," perkataan Rivaille terputus saat ia melihat Connie tengah terkapar tepat di depan pintu ruang klub. Untungnya, dari mulut Connie belum keluar busa—alih-alih overdosis, dia malah akan disangka epilepsi.

* * *

**:: ATTACK ON PHOBIA ::**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**T**

**Parody/Romance**

**Warning: romance-nya belom ada, AU, typo(s), OOC parah, bahasa gahoel.**

* * *

_This is a work of fiction. The characters; incidents, and locations portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character, or history of any person, product entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional._

* * *

"Se-senpai… Uhuk-uhuk. A-aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun semua anak kelas satu bertingkah seperti **iblis**. Aku tidak s-sanggup lagi. Uhuk-uhuk… Tolong sampaikan salamku pada siapa saja di dunia ini…" ucap Connie parau dan terbata-bata. Bulir-bulir air mata berkilauan muncul dari kedua matanya. Ia berkata seolah-olah ia akan mati saat itu juga.

**Duak!**

Rivaille memukul kepala Connie dengan keras—dengan kaki.

"Kau kenapa?! Kalau bicara yang jelas! Connie! Jawab aku!" tanya Rivaille—wajahnya tetap datar. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Connie dengan tidak sabar—lagi-lagi dengan kaki alih-alih tangan.

Connie bergeming.

"Cukup, Rivaille. Sepertinya dia sudah pingsan akibat kau tendang tadi. Kita masuk saja ke dalam. Sepertinya ada kekacauan!" saran Hanji. Ia tampak bersemangat ingin melihat kekacauan.

Memang terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam ruang klub. Suara-suara penuh misteri yang nampaknya hanya bisa dikuak oleh Rivaille dan Hanji sebagai senior tertinggi klub _manga_ di sekolah itu—oke, ini memang tidak ada hubungannya.

**Ceklek.**

Benar saja.

Keadaan memang kacau.

Hancur lebur.

Collosal Titan di mana-mana—oke bercanda.

Eren dan Jean tampak sedang terlibat baku hantam yang amat sengit sampai-sampai bergulingan di lantai. Keadaan Annie dan Sasha pun tak jauh berbeda. Kedua gadis itu saling cakar diiringi suara-suara mereka yang melengking tinggi. Armin terlihat sedang muntah-muntah luar biasa ke kantong muntah sambil memegangi perutnya. Dan yang terakhir, adalah Bertholdt. Dia meringkuk di bawah meja sambil—berdzikir.

"_Kuso_! Apa yang terjadi? Mereka kenapa?" Rivaille memijat kepalanya yang migrain mendadak.

Hanji yang melihat adegan berdarah—ralat—penuh kekacauan di hadapannya ini malah terlihat senang dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia segera duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan dan memakan perlahan _popcorn_ karamel miliknya.

"Hei, Hanji. Bisakah kau serius sedikit? Ini bukan bioskop, tahu. Dan mereka bukan tontonan!"

"_Gomenasai._"

Rivaille segera mengambil beberapa berkas dari dalam ranselnya. Ia seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Coba lihat data formulir pendaftaran klub ini. Di bagian penyakit bawaan, mereka semua menuliskan fobia."

"Mereka semua?!" ulang Hanji kaget—tepatnya senang tak terperi.

"Ya. Eren Jaeger mengidap _**phobophobia**_. Dia takut terhadap orang-orang yang mengidap fobia. Dan Jean Kirschtein mengidap _**triskaidekaphobia**_. Jean bisa menggila dan liar bila melihat angka 13." balas Rivaille.

"Mereka pasti berkelahi karena Eren memakai jaket hijau bertuliskan angka 13, ya." gumam Hanji— ia berkata seolah-olah hal ini memang wajar terjadi.

Eren yang merasa dirinya digibahin langsung menatap curiga pada Rivaille. Rivaille hanya menaikkan alisnya sedikit tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya—yang sedatar dada siswi SD mau beranjak ke SMP.

"Hanji, apakah kau percaya surga dan neraka benar-benar ada?" tanya Rivaille tiba-tiba. Rivaille tampak berjengit aneh saat melihat Annie dan Sasha saling cakar. Ia tampak berpikir keras.

"Wajar bila kita takut neraka, tapi… kalau takutnya berlebihan 'kan repot juga. Dasar gadis aneh." kata Rivaille sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Ia mulai membolak-balik formulir pendaftaran yang lain.

"Jadi, siapa namanya? Sasha Blouse ya? Dia mengidap _**stygiophobia**_? Takut neraka? Wah, aku juga takut sih sebenarnya." komentar Hanji.

"Dan yang berambut pirang—Annie Leonhart. Dia mengidap _**uranophobia**_. Takut akan keberadaan surga." tambah Rivaille. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut kencang memikirkan masa depan klub _manga_ yang sepertinya di ambang kehancuran. Takut surga? Yang benar saja! Semua orang menginginkannya!

"Boleh aku bertanya? Mengapa anak berambut pirang itu terus-menerus muntah saat melihatmu, Rivaille?"

"APA? MUNTAH?! Oh. Anak itu. Dia… Armin Arlert. Murid _student exchange_ yang mengidap _**nipponphobia**_. Dia _paranoid_ terhadap orang Jepang. Aku jadi malah kasihan terhadapnya yang harus menjalani _student exchange_ selama 2 tahun di sini." jelas Rivaille sambil menatap simpati ke arah Armin—yang makin jijik karena melihat Hanji ikut-ikutan memberinya pandangan iba dan prihatin sambil mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya kepada Armin.

Pandangan Hanji menyapu ke seluruh penjuru ruang klub dan pandangannya terhenti saat ia melihat Bertholdt.

"Err… aku kenal anak itu, Levi. Dia adik kelasku dulu di SMP. Namanya Bertholdt Fubar." ucap Hanji.

"Adik kelasmu? Di sini tercantum kalau dia mengidap _**anatidaephobia**_. Fobia apa itu? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

"Dia fobia juga ya?! Wah dulu, kukira dia memang autis karena selalu—" ucapan Hanji terputus saat Bertholdt tiba-tiba mendesis memilukan.

"_**Bebek muncul. Bebek muncul. Bebek baik hati, kumohon jangan lukai aku. Aku anak baik. Aku anak mama. Bebek-bebek kuning yang lucu…**_"

"Tunggu. Jangan bilang padaku bahwa dia takut pada bebek karet mainan?" tebak Rivaille.

Hanji langsung mengangguk.

"Dia selalu berkata bahwa kapanpun dan di manapun ia berada, pasti sang bebek karet sedang mengawasinya dari suatu tempat."

Rivaille menghempaskan dirinya di kursi di samping Hanji. Ia tampak berpikir keras untuk mencairkan suasana ruang klub yang makin memanas—selidik punya selidik ternyata _AC_ ruang klub memang sudah lama diputus oleh Kepala Sekolah dengan alasan penghematan listrik.

Ia pun menyerah. Ia telah gagal sebagai ketua klub _manga_.

"Rivaille, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Ya, aku sedang mencoba memikirkan cara bunuh diri yang tidak sakit…" balas Rivaille pasrah—dan makin terlihat _out of character_.

"_Baka_! Jangan seperti itu! Sebenarnya aku tidak butuh IQ tinggi sepertimu agar bisa menyatukan mereka semua. Aku punya ide." ujar Hanji berapi-api.

Saat itu, Rivaille bisa melihat secercah harapan muncul dari dalam diri sahabat karibnya itu. Secercah harapan untuk mempertahankan klub _manga_.

"Baiklah. Apa idemu?"

"Aku punya ini. _Watch me_." senyum Hanji terkembang. Ia segera menaiki satu-satunya meja yang ada di ruang klub tanpa menyadari bahwa tindakan ia selanjutnya tidak pantas dilakukan.

Rivaille melihat Hanji mengeluarkan satu buah gergaji—ralat—satu bungkus _snack_ makanan ringan dari dalam ranselnya. Rivaille pun berpikir kalau Hanji mulai sama tidak warasnya dengan semua penderita fobia di ruangan ini. Rivaille memilih untuk kembali pasrah.

"Hei, kalian semua! Aku punya ini! **Titan Chips**! Keripik kentang unik dengan 7 rasa _millennium_ di dalamnya!" teriak Hanji.

Entah bagaimana rasa _millennium_ itu sebenarnya, namun Bertholdt tampaknya tertarik dengan promosi Hanji. Dia mulai tidak menceracaukan bebek lagi.

"Tujuh rasa dari **Titan Chips** sudah sangat terkenal hingga ke mancanegara. Bumbu rahasia di setiap kerenyahannya membuat rasanya meleleh di mulut setiap insan."

Annie dan Sasha menoleh sedikit ke arah Hanji. Mereka mulai mengatur napas yang tersengal-sengal karena berkelahi.

"Siapa saja yang belum pernah mencoba **Titan Chips**, niscaya tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaan di dalam hidupnya. Jadi tunggu apa lagi? Apa kalian mau mencoba **Titan Chips**?!" tawar Hanji bersemangat.

Ruangan klub seketika hening.

.

.

Heningnya tidak lama sih.

Tiga detik kemudian, ruang klub kembali ramai karena semua orang kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing. Berkelahi, muntah-muntah dan menceracau liar.

"_Gomenasai_, Rivaille. Sepertinya caraku ini tidak berhasil." ujar Hanji kecewa.

"Tak apa. Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba." balas Rivaille getir.

"Baiklah. Akan kumakan sendirian saja Titan Chips ini. Siapa suruh tidak ma—"

"SIAPAPUN YANG MAU MENURUTI KATA-KATAKU, AKAN KUBERIKAN **Titan CHIPS** SATU ORANG 10 BUNGKUS!" teriak Rivaille tiba-tiba. Ia rupanya benar-benar frustasi—sampai mau bertindak lebay.

Eren dan Jean saling pandang dan berhenti berkelahi. Armin mulai bisa mengendalikan diri dan sepertinya isi perutnya sudah terkuras habis sehingga ia tidak ingin muntah lagi.

"_**GRATISSS!**_" seru Rivaille—lagi.

Hanji yang berada di sampingnya sampai melotot dengan mulut terbuka saat lima menit kemudian, para _junior_ mereka dengan patuh mengantri dibagikan **Titan Chips**, 10 bungkus per orang.

Keadaan yang mulanya hancur lebur berangsur-angsur mulai membaik. Keceriaan mulai terasa di dalam ruang klub _manga_ yang kecil itu. Collosal Titan sudah berhasil ditebas—oke, ini melenceng.

"Tahu dari mana kau kalau mereka akan diam dan patuh?"

"Mudah saja. Teori psikologi sederhana yang kupelajari dari pengalaman pelajar yang telah lalu mengajarkan bahwa, semua orang cinta makanan enak yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma, seperti traktiran, gratifikasi, hibah, dan—"

"Ah, kau terlalu jauh. Bilang saja kalau semua orang cinta gratisan! Huh."

Ya, kau benar Hanji, kita berbeda tapi sama—Rivaille jadi mengingat acara televisi rohani yang ia tonton tadi pagi.

_Manusia itu sifat dasarnya sama. Ketakutan masing-masing manusia pasti berbeda, namun tanpa ada rasa takut itu sendiri, kita bukanlah manusia seutuhnya yang bisa mempertahankan eksistensinya. Perbedaan terasa lebih baik kalau dalam perbedaan itulah kita menemukan persamaan yang menyatukan kita semua - Quotes of the day by A'a Rifa'i._

Rivaille bersyukur karena dia bisa menyelamatkan klub-nya—walau menggunakan cara yang agak tidak masuk akal—ya iyalah.

Misi selanjutnya adalah mencari tahu mengapa para juniornya mengidap fobia. Rivaille mulai lupa tujuan awal didirikannya klub manga. Ia rupanya menganggap kini klub manga sebagai pusat rehabilitasi fobia.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Semua orang langsung kaget menatap orang yang baru saja masuk tanpa suara ke dalam ruang klub. Sebenarnya—ga bakalan kaget kalo aja orang tersebut ga bawa busur dan anak panah.

"**Mikasa?"**

.

.

To be continued

.

.

**A/N: Gue lagi panas dalem—suer ga penting. Jadi, review ya. Awas lu kalo kaga review gua tebas—plis abaikan aja. **


End file.
